Link (A Link to the Past)
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Oracle of Seasons, and Oracle of Ages. Chronologically, he is the first Link of the Fallen Hero Timeline. Background During a stormy night, the young Link received a telepathic message from Princess Zelda, who asked her to rescue her from Hyrule Castle. Unarmed, Link made his way into the underground tunnels of the castle, where he found his uncle heavily injured. His uncle gave him a sword and a shield, which Link used to travel through the castle, fending off the violent guards that had imprisoned Zelda. After rescuing Zelda and sneaking her out of the castle, he leaves her with Priest Sahasrahla, who tells Link that he needs to use the Master Sword to defeat the evil that lurks within Hyrule Castle. Determined, Link began his quest to gather the power he needs to acquire the blade and save his homeland. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ' (Defeated Onox, who casually made a storm that covered all of Holodrum) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ ' (Can keep up with Onox, who is able to move in tandem with lightning) 'Durability: Large City Level (Can take serious hits from Onox's most powerful form) Hax: 'Increased power against evil beings (Due to the Master Sword and the Silver Arrows), Resistance against transmutation (Due to the Moon Pearl), Transmutation (Due to the Quake Medallion and Magic Powder), Temporary Invulnerability (Due to the Cane of Byrna), Temporary Invisibility and Intangibility (Due to the Magic Cape), Time Travel (Due to the Harp of Ages), Magnetism Manipulation (With the Magnetic Glove). 'Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of solving complex puzzles and quickly figuring out an enemy's physical weak spots) Stamina: High (In-game, his health meter can reach up to twenty hearts, which is enough to endure many blows. Does not tire out when running) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Courage:' One third of the mystical Triforce of the Goddesses. Grants its bearer great valor and a certain degree of magic resistance. *'Sword Beam:' Link has the ability to shoot a magic beam out of the tip of his sword when he's at full health. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A technique that Link can use with his sword after charging power within it for a few seconds. It consists of a quick spinning swing of his sword, which deals more damage than normal attacks. Equipment *'Golden Sword:' An improved version of the Master Sword. It has the power to deal more damage to evil beings than any other ordinary weapon. Only a bearer of the Triforce of Courage can use it. *'Biggoron's Sword:' A powerful broadsword that deals even more damage than the Master Sword, but it requires both hands to be wielded. *'Mirror Shield:' A shield with a reflective surface that Link can use to deflect weak magic spells. *'Pegasus Shoes/Boots:' A pair of boots that allow Link to run at incredibly high speed. *'Titan's Mitt/Power Bracelet:' A pair of gauntlets that greatly increase Link's physical strength. *'Zora Flippers:' A pair of flippers that allows Link to swim as swiftly as a Zora. *'Moon Pearl: '''A shining gem that increases Link's resistance to dark magic. Grants him resistance to transmutation, as it allowed him to keep his true form in the Dark World, which would've otherwise turned him into a bunny. *'Bow:' A bow that allows Link to shoot arrows. If Link charges up, his arrows turn into Silver Arrows, which cause heavy damage to evil beings. *'Magical Boomerang:' A projectile weapon that can hit enemies from afar and then return to sender. Normally used to stun enemies, but it can deal damage to weaker enemies. Can bring items closer to Link if so is desired. Link has the ability to control its trajectory mid-flight. *'Hookshot:' A mechanical tool designed to reach faraway targets or damage enemies from afar. It can attach to wooden surfaces, which Link can use to get closer to them. **'Switch Hook/Long Hook:' A special version of the Hookshot that allows Link to instantly switch positions with the target. *'Bombs:' An explosive weapon that comes in limited amounts. Detonates after a few seconds. *'Bombchu:' A bomb shaped like a mouse. When thrown, it automatically moves forward. *'Seed Shooter/Hyper Slingshot:' A pair of tools that allow Link to fire seeds as projectiles to different effects. The Seed Shooter can make seeds rebound off walls, while the Hyper Slingshot can fire three seeds at the same time. **'Ember Seeds:' Set the enemy ablaze when tagged with them. **'Scent Seeds:' Have no particular effect besides damaging the target. **'Pegasus Seeds: Freeze the enemy upon contact. **'''Gale Seeds: Create small tornadoes that blow the enemy away. *'Magnetic Glove:' A magnet-shaped glove that allows Link to attract or repel magnetic materials/enemies. Link can change its polarity at any time. *'Magic Powder:' A peculiar substance that can light fires and transform weak enemies into Slimes. *'Fire Rod:' A magical weapon that can shoot fireballs out of its tip. Consumes magic energy. *'Ice Rod:' A magical weapon that shoots a magical wave of ice that freezes the enemy. Consumes magic energy. *'Bombos Medallion:' A magic medallion that can summon a circle of fire that burns all enemies within range. Consumes magic energy. *'Ether Medallion:' A magic medallion that summons lightning directly from the sky. Consumes magic energy. *'Quake Medallion:' A magic medallion that causes an earthquake. Transforms weak enemies into slimes. Consumes magic energy. *'Lantern:' A regular lantern that can help Link light up dark rooms. Can also be used to burn enemies. *'Magic Hammer:' A blunt weapon that deals damage to enemies. Can destroy boulders and crush steel. *'Shovel:' A tool that can be used to dig up treasure. Generally useless in combat. *'Flute:' An ocarina that summons a tornado. This small tornado takes Link to different places. *'Bug-Catching Net:' A tool that can be used to capture small creatures like bees or fairies. Can somehow deflect magic. *'Cane of Somaria:' A magical staff that can create blocks. These blocks can be used to protect Link, weight down switches, or a weapon that can be detonated. *'Cane of Byrna:' A magical staff that summons a forcefield around Link, which makes him impervious to most forms of damage and damages enemies who touch it. It consumes magic power for every second it is active. *'Magic Cape:' A magical piece of clothing that makes Link invisible and intangible. However, he can take damage from falling long distances. Consumes a high amount of magic energy when active. *'Roc's Feather/Roc's Cape:' A feather/cape from a legendary bird that allows Link to jump high distances. *'Harp of Ages:' A musical instrument that allows Link to warp through time. The Tune of Ages takes him to the past or present regardless of his location. *'Rod of Seasons:' A magical tool that allows Link to immediately change the seasons. It has no combat use. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can lift up massive boulders. (ALTTP) *Can create small-scale earthquakes with the Quake Medallion. (ALTTP) *The Ether Medallion stopped a storm that was covering the Misery Mire. (ALTTP) *Lifted a Dodongo. (OoS/OoA) *Triggered a small volcanic eruption with a bomb. (OoS/OoA) *Can destroy Ganondorf with a normal sword that's just amped up to resemble the Master Sword. (OoS/OoA) *Made Eagle Tower collapse by destroying its foundation. (LA) *The Fire Rod can instantly melt rows of ice blocks as large as Link's body. (LA) Speed/Reactions *Can dodge cannonballs. (ALTTP) *Can block arrows in midair. (ALTTP) *Can react to the Ether Medallion's lightning, which is cloud-to-ground. (ALTTP) *Can keep up with Twinrova, who moved as a lightning bolt. (OoS/OoA) Durability/Endurance *Can survive the explosions of landmines. (ALTTP) *Endured getting launched by a tornado. (OoS/OoA) *Survived getting struck by natural lightning. (LA) *Can survive dips in lava. (LA) Skill/Intelligence *Found all three pendants and recovered the Master Sword. (ALTTP) *Freed all seven maidens from the clutches of Ganon's minions. (ALTTP) *Defeated Onox, Veran, Twinrova, and Ganon. (OoS/OoA) *Defeated the Wind Fish's nightmare and managed to awaken it. Powerscaling Although the possibility of Link only being able to scale to Ganon through the use of the Master Sword exists, it is irrelevant in this case, as the best feat in this part of the timeline was performed by someone other than Ganon, Onox, whom Link defeated without having to use the Master Sword. It is also important to note that although Link used the full Triforce at the end of ALTTP, it did not become a permanent part of Link, as he only had the Triforce of Courage in the posterior games in the timeline. Weaknesses *Limited magic power. Once he runs out of it, a lot of his weapons become unusable. *Limited arrows, bombs, Bombchus, and seeds. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Bow Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Protagonists Category:Boomerang Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Grappling Hook Users